Forever or Forgotten
by KalerinaDhamphir
Summary: Takes place after season three ends. Rikki and Zane are back together but what happens when Rikki catches him hugging a new girl?
1. Uh Oh, Zane does it again

This story takes place a few months after the end of season three. Here's what has happened since you last saw them.

_Rikki has decided to give Zane one last chance because as hard as she tried not to be she is still in love with him. He has been trying extra hard to always be there no matter what. _

_With Rikki's help, Zane is able to save the café and it is now back in full swing and he is no longer bankrupt._

_Zane fired Sophie after finding out that breaking up him and Rikki was her plan all along. Sophie even tried to blame Rikki for it failing in the first place. _

Now on with the story:

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Rikki's: <strong>

"Zane!," Cassie yelled, "Someone is here for you!"

"Tell them to wait! I'm busy!" Zane retorted.

"She says it's really important!"

Dropping his pen Zane got up from behind his desk. Stacking his papers together he walked out into the café. Zane's exasperated voice carried from the back as he walked over to Cassie.

"I'm coming! Now what is so darn important that it couldn't wait till I was done?"

"Now is that really any way to greet meet?" spoke a dark haired female as she spun around on her stool. Her chestnut eyes glittered as shock registered on his face.

"Kiada? What on earth are you doing her? You should be in America."

"Well first off I missed you, you big idiot. Not to mention being alone with Harrison was driving me insane!"

"Yeah he can do that to you."

The entire café had stopped during this interaction. Everyone knew that Zane and Rikki were dating pretty seriously and that anyone who got to close to either would experience the wrath of the other. Whispers filled the air as people tried to figure out who this girl was. Some nervously glanced at the door hoping Rikki wouldn't walk in.

Neither seemed to notice this as the young woman hoped of her stool and the two embraced. Zane held onto her tight as if she would disappear again if he let go. He has missed her so much and didn't want her to leave again. A shriek broke the silence of the café and the two jumped apart.

"ZANE!" How could you?"

There she stood, at the entrance of the café, shocked by what she was seeing. Tears began to form in her eyes but Rikki kept her stance hurt and sadness written across her face.

"Just as I finally started to trust you again! What did I ever do to you" Rikki hissed, "What is so wrong with me?"

Zane crossed the café to her reaching out, "Rikki it's not what you think."

Rikki pushed his arm away and started to walk out.

"Rikki wait!"

She turned back towards him, tears threatening to spill over. "I can't wait anymore. This was your last chance." She said, sadness evident in her voice.

Seeing that things were going south Kiada slipped in. "Rikki let me explain" she pleaded.

"I don't even know you! What should I listen to or trust you? This is your fault!"

Rikki turned to run out; unfortunately Cassie had just walked behind her with a tray full of waters. As the water toppled onto the two girls horror crossed her face. Without a second though Kiada grabbed her arm and bolted out the door with Rikki in tow shouting to Zane that they needed to talk.

They ran down the dock next to the café, which was luckily deserted today and dove in just as Rikki felt the familiar sensation. As her tail appeared the two girls disappeared into the water.

Kiada swam under the dock hoping that Rikki would surface near her and let her explain. A minute later Rikki reappeared in front of Kiada, a mix of emotions filtering across her face.

"How did you know?" Rikki asked, her voice small.

"It's a little hard to explain…" Kiada started.

"Wait a minute, you have a tail too?"

"…Yeah…"

"Okay well I'm listening then but I'm not happy. Did Zane tell you? Oh, I am so going to kill him" she fumed.

"Rikki stop…please! I swear Zane didn't tell me anything"

"Well then how the hell did you know? And what is your deal with him?"

"Look the truth is…"


	2. Look the truth is

"Look the truth is…Zane's my twin brother"

"WHAT! I thought Zane was an only child?"

"Yeah, that's what our dad led people to think. You see our dad wasn't too happy about having a daughter. So when I was 10, he sent me away to boarding school in the states. Last time I got to see Zane was when I was 15. Dad stopped letting him visit me but then dad moved to the states with Zane. Zane couldn't stand it so he came back here, to you."

"To me?"

"Yeah, my brother may not be the best at showing it but he really does love you. I have heard a lot about you from him. He's a idiot but he's a good guy most of the time"

"Oh…" was all Rikki could say. Ashamed of what she had done especially since Kiada had saved her tail instead of leaving her there. "I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions. I've just lost a lot of trust in Zane and I'm pretty jealous because I love him too."

"It's alright. My brother isn't always the easiest to get along with. Plus I kind of just showed up. Maybe if I had given him some warning he would have had time to tell you."

"That's putting it lightly," Rikki said starting to laugh.

"True"

The two girls were soon laughing softly underneath the dock, still hidden from everyone. Even Zane stood near the entrance of the café hoping that everything was all right, he hadn't spotted either girl and was getting worried. He hoped Rikki hadn't done anything to Kiada. He had no idea how Kiada knew, nor did he know that his sister was also a mermaid.

"So now I know why you ran, but how did you know about me?"

"Well that's a bit longer of a story. How about we find a way out of here and get dried off? Then we can find a place where I can explain."

"Good idea, I don't want us to end up getting caught. Here, follow me, I know a place where we can go."

The two girls sank under water and Kiada followed Rikki through the water. Rikki resurfaced and gestured for Kiada come up. Kiada looked around very impressed by what she saw. They were in an alcove that was covered by rocks, hiding them from the bustling beach. After making their way out of the water and dragging themselves up enough so that the water couldn't reach them Rikki dried them both off.

"Wow! That was so cool."

"Thanks! What about you? Did you get any special powers?"

"Actually I did, and I think they can help us right about now. I can deflect the water as long as I have enough time before it hits me. Unfortunately that is pretty rare. But I can deflect it around our feet now so that we can head back to the café."

"Sounds good."

The two girls made there way back up to the café. Small waves lapped against their feet trying to expose their secret but to no avail. When they finally reached the café they headed over towards Zane, who breathed a sigh of relief. He tried to give Rikki a hug but she dogged him and kept walking. She stopped near the edge of the café and waited, leaning against the cool wood.

Kiada walked up to her brother and before he could speak wacked him upside the head. He rubbed the side of his head as she hissed under her breath at him.

"You idiot!"

"What did I do?"

"You better hope that I can fix this. Otherwise Rikki may be gone…for good"

She started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist lightly to stop her.

"Please Ki…I'm begging you," his eyes pleading into hers, "I can't lose her again"

"I'll do my best," she said, unknown to him that she already had.

Turning she met up with Rikki and the two girls linked arms walking away from the café. Zane stood watching their retreating back hoping his sister was right.

To any bystanders it looked as if the blonde and brunette had been friends forever. Blue eyes met chestnut as the two looked at one another before turning to wave at Zane. He waved back numbly as the two began laughing before disappearing around the corner.

Running his hand though his dark brown hair he sighed. He knew he should have told Rikki that he had a sister. It just added to the lies he seemed to always be telling her. "Why couldn't he just be honest with her?" he thought to himself. Then and there he decided this was the last time, from now on he would tell her everything. With one last glance he head back into the café, back to work.


	3. Learning and Friends

The two girls started walking down the street heading toward the hotel that Kiada was staying in.

"So why are you staying in a hotel? Why not just stay in your house with Zane?"

"Well I wanted to surprised Zane so I figured it would be easier to get a hotel while I tried to find him. I've been here two days and let me tell you he was hard to find. Every time I went by the café he wasn't there or he was busy."

"Oh, yeah that sounds like him."

As they continued on the path they began talking as if they were old friends. Asking each other about everything from favorite color to favorite bands they found out that they had a lot in common. Rikki noticed that Kiada was basically the opposite of her brother in many ways.

Aside from their identical chestnut eyes, rich dark brown hair and creamy complexions Kiada looked very different from her twin. Kiada was about half a foot shorted than her brother and wasn't as thin and lanky as he was.

Her entire build was different from Zane's. Even still her waist length rich dark brown hair suited her and in her eyes, she thought she was beautiful.

As the girls continued to converse a group of four started heading toward them. Lost in their own conversation neither girl saw the group until one shouted out.

"Rikki! Hey Rikki."

Rikki looked up smiling before stopping to introduce Kiada to her friends.

"Hey guys!"

"What are you up too? We have been trying to get your attention for awhile," the petite blonde asked.

"Sorry I was just chatting with Kiada." She replied. "Kiada this is Bella, Cleo, Will and Lewis."

"Hi" Kiada replied giving a small wave.

"Guys this is Kiada, Zane's twin sister."

"Zane has a sister?"

"What!"

"He has a twin!"

"Since when?"

They all exclaimed in shock at the same time. Looking at each other and then back at Rikki and the girl they realized she wasn't kidding. They could all see a slight resemblance of Zane in the girl.

"Wow!" Cleo said, "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too"

"Well we better get going." Said Will.

"Oh and Rikki don't forget about tonight!" said Lewis.

"I know. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" they chorused.

As the two continued to walk Kiada dared to ask, not wanting to intrude on Rikki.

"What's tonight Rikki?"

"It's the full moon. You should probably joi…" she said before covering her mouth, "Oops…shouldn't have said that."

"I don't mean to intrude but, are they like us?"

"Yes, they are."

"Okay, don't worry I promise not to tell."

"I know you won't. And I mean it you should come. I can explain it to them then."

After walking a little farther they reached the hotel. As they made their way through the lobby both girls feel into their thoughts.

Rikki started to realize that this girl was a lot like her. For the first time she was almost glad that water had spilled on her. She may have never gotten to know Kiada otherwise.

As they entered the elevator Kiada started to worry. What if the other girls didn't accept her? They all seemed pretty close and she didn't want to ruin that. Not to mention if Zane was there how would she explain that.

Both girls sighed for different reasons as the reached the 14th floor and entered Kiada's room. This could get interesting…


	4. Predictable

**Kiada's room at the Gold Coast Hotel**

"Alright ask away." Kiada said as she plopped onto one of the full sized beds.

"How did you know?" Rikki replied taking a seat on the bed across from Kiada, "I mean what gave it away?"

"My brother is…well my brother is a bit predictable."

"Huh?"

"There are some things that my brother has always done. One of those is that when he sets his mind to something he never gives up and he never backs down."

"Okay…"

"It all started with his mermaid obsession thing. Every time I got to talk to him it was always about his mermaid and how he was going to find her no matter how hard it might be. I tried from day one to discourage him. I told him he was crazy for believing in such a thing and that he was talking complete nonsense. Of course in reality I was just trying to protect my secret from him…"

Kiada shifted in her seat before continuing her story.

"Don't get me wrong I love my twin to death but…I wasn't sure how he would react to finding out that his twin was…different."

"I completely understand Kiada. I felt the same way and I kept it from him for a long time before he found out the hard way. But I learned that I could trust him and that even when he is being an idiot he always comes through for me in the end."

"Please just call me Ki, and I'm glad. Anyways one day all the talk about mermaids stopped completely. I mean it had died down a little around the time that you came into the conversations but it was still there. Then suddenly just like that it was gone and all we talked about was what was going on in our lives and this girl that he was falling head of heels for…you."

"Seriously? He talked about me?" the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I had never before heard him talk about a girl the way he talked about you. You were everything to him and every time he messed up I could hear the hurt in his voice, always hoping that you'd give him another chance."

"I never knew" Rikki said dropping her head.

"It was then that one night I starting thinking. I started to pieces the puzzle together. As I said my brother is predictable and the only way he would ever give up on something he set his mind too was if there was a big change. I started thinking what if you were that change. The more I thought about it the more I began to wonder if you were a mermaid too. That would explain why it only slowed when you came into the picture and didn't die down completely until later. Of course that was only my suspicion until that day in the café. When that water hit you can I saw the pleading look in your eyes that you were giving him I knew I was right and well…you know the rest."

"…"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean t…"

"No that's not it at all. I guess I just never realized that Zane actually cared for me as much as you are saying. He was always doing things that pissed me off. Its just that the Zane you are describing to me sounds so much like the Zane I want him to be."

"So tell him. My brother doesn't always see what is right in front of him. Our dad has always been pretty hard on him so he has all the walls up. He has trouble remembering to take those walls down when he's around someone he cares about. I can tell he wants to but he doesn't always know how to open up."

"I guess it probably doesn't help that I'm pretty stubborn too. I'm probably part of the reason those walls are up."

"Don't say that. He loves you, he really does. He just needs a little nudge."

"Thanks Ki, for everything. You talking to me really means a lot. I know I can be a little withdrawn at times. You seem to be a lot like me and I need someone like that to remind me to keep my feet on the ground. Zane can only do so much before I get defensive with him."

"No problem. Just try not to be too hard on Zane. You are his first real serious girlfriend and he doesn't want to mess that up. I know he has a few times already but he's trying to learn. Don't give up on him just yet, talk to him, that's all he wants."

"Okay, I'll try." Rikki said grinning, it made her feel good to know more about the mysterious man that was her boyfriend, "so are you going to join us tonight?"

Nervously twisting her hands Ki climbed off the bed and walked over to the window. "I'm not so sure I'm ready to face Zane. I've never hidden anything from him before. I don't want to lose him."

Following her to the window she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, believe me I do, but the longer you wait the harder it will become to tell the truth. I should know. Come on, come with me…I'll light a fire under his ass if I have too."

"I'll do it under one condition"

"And that is?"

"You're there with me, I'm not sure what his reaction will be."

"You got it. Now tell me why Zane never told me he had a sister?"

"Honestly I think maybe it was just easier. To avoid the questions as to why I was never around. Harrison didn't want anything to do with me and Zane didn't know how to stand up to him. Not till you came around that is."

"But still you are his sister."

"Yeah, but he rarely got to talk to me. I was just a voice on the other end of the phone. I couldn't be there for him and I think he just gave into Harrison's fantasy."

"Well you are here now! Better make the best of it!"

"For sure!"

"Shoot! Look at the time! We better head over to the café before the moon rises and I still have to run by my house to grab a few things."

"Well what are we waiting for!" Ki said tossing a few things in a bag before slinging it over her shoulder. Linking arms the two girls headed out to begin their full moon adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Rikki's Café <strong>

Cleo, Lewis, Bella and Will all sat around the café as Zane paced around the room waiting for Rikki to arrive. Zane had really out done himself this time installing new window coverings that didn't let a shred of light enter but could be opened and locked back during operating hours. Every room and hallway of the café had been treated and there was no way any moonlight was getting in. He really wanted to prove to her that he was there for her through everything

"Where is she?" Zane asked checking his watch, "the moon rises in 15 minutes!"

"Chill out Zane. I'm sure she is fine." Cleo said.

"Give her a break. This is Rikki we are talking abo…" Bella said.

"What about me?" Rikki said as she entered the café stopping Bella mid sentence.

"Oh thank god Rikki!"

Zane crossed the café pulling he into a hug before kissing her fiercely. Suddenly he remembered earlier and started to pull back before being pulled down into a second kiss, more passionate than the first.

"It's okay Zane. We're okay."

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it before the ful…" he started before noticing Ki standing in the doorway, her eyes down and backpack in hand. "Ki! What are you doing here?"

He scanned the room worried that he had screwed up yet again. The other four were glaring at him while Rikki looked at him with understanding eyes.

"Hear her out Zane" Rikki said placing a hand on his arm, giving him those same pleading eyes, "She has something she needs to tell you and no…it can't wait."


	5. Surprises

**Rikki's Café**

"Okay Ki I'm listening. Now what is so darn important?" Zane said getting frustrated. He didn't want to screw up again with Rikki.

The usually fiery girl stayed quiet looking down at her feet. Rikki looked at her boyfriend shocked that he spoke to his sister like that. Punching him in the shoulder she glared at him furious as he turned to look at her rubbing the spot.

"I'm sorry Ki. I'm just a little on edge tonight."

"It's okay, I understand why you are on edge."

"YOU DO?" Zane almost shouted.

"Yeah, I know what Rikki, Cleo and Bella are."

Shock crossed the faces of everyone in the café. Complete silence filled the air until Lewis finally found his voice.

"What and how?" Lewis asked voice shaking, hoping her answer was anything but correct.

"Because I'm one too," Ki said looking up at the group, "Rikki and I found out earlier when water spilled on us both.

"Oh that makes sen…wait what!" Cleo sputtered.

"She's telling the truth." Rikki spoke up giving Ki a reassuring smile, "Watch."

Taking a glass of water Rikki moved over to Ki who held out her hand to her. Rikki gave her one last smile before tipping the glass over, spilling water onto Ki's hand. Stepping back toward Zane she waited.

The seconds ticked by slowly as every one watched and waited. Just before the time was up Rikki spoke out.

"Lewis! Will! Catch her!"

They moved forward just in time as her legs disappeared, replaced with a beautiful golden tail. She toppled backwards into their waiting arms and they lowered her to the floor. They couldn't' believe what they were seeing and backed up without blinking.

Zane stared in shock at his twin trying to take in the golden tail she now possessed. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp falling back.

"Rikki!" Ki shouted as she watched in despair as her brother fell unable to do anything thanks to her tail. Rikki moved swiftly catching him before he hit the floor.

The room filled with silence again as Rikki shook Zane trying to wake him up. Rikki looked from Zane to Ki giving her a sad smile before holding out her hand to steam dry her. Once she had her legs back Ki took one glance around the room before jumping up and darting into Zane's office, the door slamming behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's Office<strong>

Ki leaned against office door breathing hard for a moment. _What just happened? What did I do to my brother?_ she thought tears filling her eyes.

Taking a breath she pushed off of the door retreating to the couch. Flopping down she placed her back up against the arm, her body facing away from the door. Drawing her legs up against her chest she buried her head in her knees.

Tears began to stream down her face as she thought about the look on her twins face, the hurt and sadness present in his eyes, just before he fainted. He has fainted because of her, because of what she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the café <strong>

The gang sat in silence as Rikki struggled to keep it together as she tried to wake Zane up. She may be a tough but with her boyfriend laying on the ground unmoving it didn't matter.

" Zane! Zane! Come on Zane!" Rikki begged her silent boyfriend "Please wake up! Please! Ki needs you…I need you!"

She shook him again before shifting her focus to Lewis. "Lewis why won't he wake up! It's been 15 minutes!"

"Rikki relax. His brain is probably in shock. It is a lot for him to take in at once. Just give him a little longer, let his brain recover."

Even still Rikki was frightened. She has only seen him look so helpless and vulnerable once before and that time he was faking it to get a kiss out of her and prove she still liked him. She would take that moment of this any day.

Then as she began to relieve the memory she got and idea. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his lips and waited.

Zane's eyes began to move underneath his eyelids before they fluttered open, darting around the room frantically. Once he realized he was in his own café he relaxed a bit before sitting up with the help of Rikki. He leaned against his girlfriend for a moment before speaking.

"What happened? I just had the weirdest dream that Kiada was here and that she's a mermaid."

"It wasn't a dream Zane." Rikki said taking his hand, "She's in your office. You fainted when she showed you her tail."

"Oh…OH! Shit I've really screwed up now! My sister is never going to forgive me."

"Then go fix it. Talk to her. Let her know that you are there for her." Rikki said giving Zane the same advice Ki had given her, "Don't push her away."

* * *

><p><strong>Zane's Office<strong>

As Ki sat on the couch thinking she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Go away" Ki whispered softly.

Zane's voice floated though the door. "Ki? I'm coming in," he said as the knob turned. The door opened silently and he walked in.

Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the girl on the couch. He looked at his sister curled up form before taking a seat in front of her on the other end of the couch.

"I'm sorry Ki. Please look at me!" Zane begged.

Chestnut eyes met chestnut eyes as Ki lifted her head to look at her brother, wiping away the tears on the back of her hand. Her normally bright eyes we red from crying.

"I'm sorry for fainting on you. It just all caught me by surprised. I guess I didn't know how to react. It took me a long time to fully understand with Rikki and learning that my sister is one too is a shock. I love you Ki, you know I do and nothing will ever change that. I'm always her for you no matter what happens."

Zane pulled his sister into a tight hug as she held on to him. The two siblings were all each other had when they were kids. Zane was no longer alone but Ki didn't have anyone but him, and he wanted to change that.

"Thanks Zane…for everything."

"You're welcome. Now how about we go join our friends. I know they want to learn more about you, and I want them to. You're one of us now, no escaping now." Zane said giving his twin a playful nudge.

"Haha, alright lets go." Ki said standing up with her brother. They linked arms and headed back into the café.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the café <strong>

As they into the hallways they heard a new voice in the café that caused Zane to stiffen and freeze. Emotions filtered across Zane's features before he quickly grabbed hold of his sister's hand and dashed into the main café, skidding to a halt at the counter.

"Sophie! What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come in here again! LEAVE!" Zane shouted.

"There is something weird about these girls Zane! You have to believe me! And I'm going to prove it to you. You should be with me not Rikki!" Sophie retorted trying to flirt with Zane at the same time.

"Leave my girlfriend alone! I love Rikki and you, you are just a crazy conniving bitch that can't get it through her head that I want nothing to do with her!"

"Just watch! I'll prove it to you! I'll make you want me!"

With that she grabbed a glass from the counter and turned tossing it on the three girls. Gasps filled the room as horror crossed their faces.

Luckily Ki saw what she was about to do and crossed her arms over her chest activating her power. She sent her shield out to surround them in skintight protection. The water appeared to hit them, yet none felt wet.

The seconds passed and they all stayed standing there, just as before all on two feet, in front of Sophie. The horror that had been etched on their faces vanished, replaced by satisfaction. Each crossed their arms over their chests.

"Now what was that for?" Rikki fumed.

"Gah! No I can't be wrong!" Sophie whined.

"I don't know what that was supposed to prove Soph but it just made you look like a complete idiot." Will said, "Now leave…like Zane said, you are not welcome in this establishment.

Sophie stormed out of the café and once she was gone everyone turned to look at Zane and Ki who were standing behind them. Ki stood, arms still crossed, a smiling tugging at the corner of her lips. Rikki soon followed suit before leaping forward and pulling Ki into a hug.

"Okay what just happened here? Where are your, you know?" Zane asked.


	6. A New Light

******Author's Note:**

****Hey everyone! Sorry about the crazy long hiatus in my story. I had my hand crushed about a month ago and a half ago. I was completely unable to use my hand so my love for writing had to unfortunately come to a standstill while it healed. l. I know this chapter is short but I hope to post another long one tomorrow or the day after. I am going to really try and post at least once a week from now on...and without further ado on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Café <strong>

Kiada gestured for everyone to sit down before taking a deep breath.

"As you all now know I'm a mermaid like the other girls, I also was blessed with powers just as they were. That power you just witnesses when that meddling bitch Sophie came in here. Sorry Will I know she is your sister but it's true."

"It's okay, I can't even defend her, " Will said, "I wish she would just leave."

*snicker* "Well okay then. Anyways my power is to create a shield, barrier, force field, deflection or whatever you want to call it. If I have enough time before water hits and don't want to transform I put it up. It is skintight and gives the appearance that the water has hit the person without them feeling or being wet. That is what I did when Sophie came in. Zane had told me stories about her so I immediately covered them before she could throw the water."

"Wow! That is so cool…" Zane spoke grinning at his sister.

"And that's not it"

"What do you mean?"

"I also have elemental control. My element is earth. I can control plants, rocks, dirt, etc. I found out when I was in the forest and slipped on a rock falling into a tiny stream. I was with people from school and was so scared they would find out. I was afraid of being abandon or torture or dissected." she paused, "Suddenly the trees grew around me hiding me from view until my tail disappeared. Once I couldn't see them anymore they retracted back."

"That is so cool!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Makes sense that all of us have a power in connection with water as well as an elemental connection." Cleo said.

"Yup…so that my story. Sorry I dropped this on all of you." Ki said, "Especially you Zane, I didn't mean to freak you out. I can leave if you want, I promise I won't tell anyone anything."

"NO! That's not what I want!" he said crossing over to her "I am so glad you are here, tail and all. I've missed my twin and I promise I won't let anyone take you away from me ever again. You are my family and I love you"

Zane held out his arms to his sister who climbed into his embrace her eyes sparkling. Everyone in the room watched the twins, who were holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it, smiles gracing every face.


	7. Forgotten

**Author's Note**

Sorry that I am failing so badly at updating. It had been one thing after another. After my hand injury healing my computer then decided it was going to fail so I had to wait to get a new one and then after that i had to wait another week while they did a data transfer.. But onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After going deep into the night talking and getting to know one another better the mermaids and their boyfriends decided it was time to get some rest. Making sure the doors were all locked and secured they began deciding on their sleeping arrangements.<p>

Wanting to hold his girlfriend close so that she knew just how much he cared about her, Will selected his and Bella's favorite crescent moon booth in the place. Laying down he motioned to Bella who curled up against him, molding their bodies together. Will ran his hand down her arm as they drifted off to sleep.

Cleo and Lewis decided they wanted to face each other so that when they woke up the first thing they would see was their partner's face. They choose the crescent moon booth on the opposite side of the café from Will and Bella. They lay down on opposite sides so that their heads met in the middle. Taking each other's hands they fell into a peaceful sleep after a final kiss.

Rikki and Zane didn't care where they slept as long as they were together. They had been through so much since they started their relationship. Every time things seemed to get better someone would come and try to ruin it. Finally they decided to sleep on the pool table in the middle of the room. Zane lay down as Rikki climbed up onto the table. She curled up against his side, laying her head on his chest. Within moments she had fallen asleep, listening to Zane's breathing as his chest rose and fell.

Zane didn't fall asleep as quickly. He lay there; eyes open, watching his beautiful girlfriend as he stroked her hair. Zane didn't want another girl every again in his life. He found the woman who made him full and at that moment, as everyone slept, he decided he was going to do whatever it took to make sure he never ever hurt Rikki again. And with that thought he too slept, holding his loved one in his arms.

Kiada watched from the back of the café, leaning against one of the concrete supports. As she watched everyone fall asleep she sighed softly before turning around and walking out…

* * *

><p>As the sun rose the next morning, the sleeping occupants of the café began to stir. They couldn't see the light due to Zane's quick thinking the night before to protect Rikki but they knew it was time to wake up and open the café. Each couple woke up in the positions they loved the most, holding their loved ones.<p>

Once they had all rubbed the sleep from their eyes, they began to clean up the café and then went to work setting it up for the morning rush. As they finished getting the counter ready and swept the floor Zane went to the windows and opened them up letting the light in before opening the doors letting a soft wind filter into the room surrounding the group.

Moments later the café was filled with customers wanting their morning juice and the atmosphere that Rikki's Café always provided them. Within minutes everything was back in full swing. They café had become so much more successful since Rikki had come back. Zane just watched her, eyes filled with love, still in disbelief that she had given him another chance. This time there was no way he was going to mess that up. He would hold her tight and never hide anything from here again.

Zane walked over and gave Rikki a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her. And as the group worked to serve all their customers, none realized that one of their members from the night before was missing.

She had been merely forgotten…


	8. Stranded

**Somewhere on the Beach **

Hidden in a secluded section of rocks that she had found, a young woman sat among the rocks. She was hidden completely from view, as there was no land route to her location. The rocks encased her in a shelter with only the smallest sliver of light coming through. Her legs were pulled up to her chest as she spoke on the phone.

"I'm just not sure what to do De," she said.

"What do you mean sweetie?" the voice labeled as De, short for Jade, asked.

"I feel like I am intruding. Like even though they said they didn't want me to leave that maybe I should."

"I doubt that. He loves you you do know that. Don't second guess yourself so much."

"Your right. I mean I did just get here."

"Exactly, give it time. I bet in a few hours you are going to get a frantic phone call wondering what happened to you and if you are okay."

"Thanks Jade. I just really needed to talk to someone."

"Anytime girl! You know I'm just a phone call away."

"You are the best! Talk to you later De."

"Bye sweetie! And Ada?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up. Bye."

"Bye."

Kiada closed the phone with a sigh. She missed her friends back in the US, but she missed her brother even more. Jade was always there for her, and she was the only one who called her Ada. It made he smile when she called her that. It was one of the unique traits of there friendship. They had nicknames for each other no one else used.

Suddenly her sliver of light disappeared and her little cove got very cold. Kiada became nervous as she tried to peer through the small hole to see outside. She couldn't see a thing so she decided to take a look. Walking to the edge of the sand she dropped into the small pool of water that opened into the tunnel. She swam out and surface just barely outside, greeted with a frightening sight.

The wind was blowing wildly, the waves crashing. A freak storm had started up, the grip so strong that if she tired to swim back to Rikki's she would be pulled out to sea with no hope. Quickly Kiada ducked back under the water and swam back through the tunnel to her cove. She decided it was safer to stay in the water because in mermaid form it was warmer than being on land soaking wet.

Clutching to the side of pool she pulled her bag closer to her incase her phone went off. As time passed she grew tired. Pulling her sweatshirt out of the bag, she bundled it up and laid her head on it, drifting off to sleep.

When she awoke she was shivering. The water had gotten so cold that even in her mermaid form she was freezing. She pulled herself out of the water and dragged herself to the farthest corner of the cove. Trying to get as warm as possible, she curled up as much as she could with a tail.

An hour later she had finally dried off and gotten her legs back. As soon as she did she grabbed her sweatshirt and curled as much of her body as she could up under it. Her dark brown hair was a disaster and her chestnut eyes were swollen and red. She felt miserable and could barely move her limbs.

Reaching for her phone she started to dial Zane's number. As she pressed send the world began to spin. Moments before she fell unconscious she heard Zane's voice on the other end.

* * *

><p><strong>Rikki's Café<strong>

"Ki! Ki! Kiada! Are you there?" Zane's frantic voice filtered through the phone, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

Zane stopped and listened but could hear nothing but crashing waves on the other end. His eyes darted around the café, fear evident in his chestnut eyes. Once his eyes landed on Rikki he dashed across the café toward her.

"Rikki! Something's happened to Kiada!"

"Zane what are you talking about?"

"I just got a phone call from her, but there was no one there. All I could hear was crashing waves. I think she got caught up in the storm somewhere. I'm worried about her, I think something bad happened."

Rikki thought for a second and realized that no one had seen Ki that day. The last time she could remember seeing her was the night before when everyone was talking before bed.

"Zane, we need to find her. I haven't seen her since last night. I have a bad feeling about this. Shut down the café…NOW!"

Zane didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the microphone from the stage and checked to make sure it was one.

"Everyone may I have your attention please!" Zane said.

The entirety of the café turned towards Zane wondering what he may have to say. Anyone could see that something was wrong. No one had ever seen Zane's face look that frightened before so they all listened up.

"I'm sorry but I need to close the café early today. Something has happened and I need to leave right now. I'm sorry everyone, I just I just…" Zane couldn't finish his sentence as tears threatened.

Rikki would stood next to him took over the microphone, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"We just need to make sure everything is okay. If you have yet to pay don't worry about it, it's on us today. We need everyone to clear out as quickly as possible so that we can leave. Please forgive us and come back again tomorrow. Thank-you"

The café cleared out quicker than they expected. Everyone knew better than to make Rikki mad, and with how frightened the owners of the café looked, this was not they just trying to get out of work.

Once the café was empty other than Rikki, Zane, Bella, Will, Cleo and Lewis they closed all the doors and gathered around the stage where Rikki was holding onto Zane.

"Something has happened to Ki," Zane said.

"What do you mean?" Lewis asked.

"I got a phone call from her cell but there was no one on the other end. All I could hear was crashing waves and maybe someone breathing. I'm really worried about her. No one has seen he since last night."

"What can we do to help?

"We need to find her. What worries me most is the fact that a huge storm just passed. I just have no idea where to look."

Zane's voice sounded defeated as he spoke about his sister. He had just gotten her back and now, now he wasn't even sure if she was okay.

"We should check around the beach!" Bella said, "There are tons of little alcoves and coves. They would be the perfect places for a mermaid to go to think."

"She's right," Rikki said. "Bella, Cleo and I can go looking in those places."

"What about us?" Will questioned.

"Stay here with Zane. Keep him calm. We will call you guys if we find anything. It won't do us any good to have you guys out there. The oceans are still dangerous."

"Okay good luck girls."

"Please find her Rikki. She's the only thing that matters to me other than you" Zane said.

"Don't worry. I'll do anything I can." Rikki said tightening her grip on Zane. She kissed him passionately before getting up and heading over to the door.

The other girls kissed their boyfriends before joining Rikki at the door.

"We will be back soon. We promise. I'll call you as soon as we find anything, okay Zane" Rikki said.

Zane just nodded numbly. Not really sure what was happening. Just knowing in his gut that something wasn't right.


	9. Missing

**Outside the Café/In the Ocean **

Led by Rikki the three mermaids took off running towards the dock. Checking around to make sure no one was watching they effortlessly dove into the chilling water. The ocean was still very active so the decided to swim as close to the reefs as possible, in an effort to avoid the pull. They also decided it would be safer to stay together than split up. Covering less ground was a better choice than trying to be extremely quick.

The searched every alcove and cove they could find. As they started to resurface and were about to give up something caught Bella eye.

"Rikki! Cleo!" Bella shouted.

"What is it Bella?" Rikki said.

"I think I saw something on our way up. It looked like there was a tunnel in the rocks."

"How did we miss that?"

"I barely even saw it Rikki…I'm not positive but it looked like there was some light. It's worth a look before we give up."

"Let's check it out. I don't want to give up on Zane's sister. I've never seen him look so scared and upset."

The three girls took a breath and dove back under the water. Looking around Bella points to where she saw the light. Moving towards the wall she motioned the other girls over as she found the tunnel. The three mermaids swam through the tunnel into the little pool. When they surface Rikki gasped. There on the sand lay Kiada, unmoving. Her waist length hair was a tangled mess, sprawled around her lifeless form. Her skin was a ghostly white and her face looked swollen.

"We have to get her out of here!" Rikki exclaimed.

"But how? Even if we get her through the tunnel there is no way we will be able to get her to land, especially not in mermaid form." Cleo reasoned.

"Cleo do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, why Rikki?"

"Call Lewis. Tell him to bring his boat over here. We can bring her back that way."

"What about Zane?"

"Tell Lewis not to tell him anything yet. I don't want him to see his sister like this."

"Okay, if you are sure."

"I am. I don't think Zane could bear to see her unconscious and covered in sand. Let's wait till we can get her back to land and clean her up. He's already hurting enough. I think he blames himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Rikki's Café<strong>

Sitting in the café the boys waited for any word from the girls. Lewis and Will sat at one of the tables watching. Zane had not stopped pacing the café since the girls had walked through the door and out into the ocean.

The ringing of Lewis' cell phone broke the silence of the café.

"Lewis who is it?" Zane asked hopeful

"It's Cleo."

"Well answer it!"

"Hello" Lewis spoke into the phone.

"Hey Lewis." Cleo's voice flowed into his ear, "Listen carefully because this is important and Zane can't know."

"Okay."

"We found Kiada. She is in really bad shape. We found her in a completely hidden cove unconscious. Rikki is trying to slowly warm her body up."

"Alright."

"We need you to bring your boat and come meet us. We can't get her back on our own. Tell Zane and Will that we need a little help. Rikki doesn't want Zane to see his sister like this."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Cleo gave him instructions on how to find the entrance of the cove and told him she would be hiding waiting for him. With a good-bye they hung up and Lewis grabbed his coat.

"Well?" Zane asked.

"They need some help. Cleo said to stay here and they will call again if we need more. They are still worried it could be dangerous to spread too thin." Lewis said placing a hand on Zane's back, "I promise we will bring your sister back."

"Thanks Lewis. This means a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Ocean <strong>

Lewis raced towards the location Cleo had described, hoping the situation wasn't as bad as Cleo made it sound. As he neared the rock formation he slowed down and then cut the engine. As his did Cleo's head popped out of the water.

"Are you ready Lewis?"

"Yes."

"Okay we are going to bring her out. We'll get her into the boat and Rikki will dry her off. Then help Rikki in so she can dry herself and travel with you. We will swim behind you. Rikki has the key to Zane's house so we will take her there and then we will tell Zane and Will."

"Let's do it"

Cleo ducked under the water and sped through the tunnel. She surfaced and the girls set to work. Like the rest of the girl Kiada had a waterproof bag so they packed her things in there and Rikki slung it on her back. Rikki join Cleo in the water and began to heat it up, just enough that it would help keep Kiada body temperature up.

Bella lifted up Kiada's shoulders and they lowered her body into the water with Cleo and Rikki holding onto her. As expected her tail grew after 10 seconds. With one last look they disappeared in the water moving quickly not sure what was going to happen.

They surfaced next to Lewis' boat and went to work getting her into the boat. Rikki dried her off and Lewis covered her in blankets he had grabbed. Once she was settled he lifted Rikki into the boat and she dried herself off.

"Okay we will meet you guys at Zane's" Rikki said.

"Got it. Stay safe and we will see you soon." Cleo said giving her a smile.

With that the two mermaids in the water disappeared and Lewis' engine roared to life as they took off towards Zane's mansion. It came in handy that Harrison had left the place to Zane. The dock was nicely secluded and allowed them to do what they needed to do without anyone becoming nosey.

Now they just had to hope they weren't too late for Kiada…


	10. Safe and Secure

**At the Bennett Mansion **

Cleo and Bella waited impatiently for Lewis to arrive with Rikki and the unconscious Kiada. They swam a lot faster than Lewis' boat could travel so they arrived minutes before Lewis even came into sight.

As Lewis neared the Bennett mansion he noticed a boathouse that he didn't remember seeing before.

"Hey Rikki, when did Zane get a boathouse?"

"Oh, he built that a few months back. That way I can swim in, dry off and go see him. Much less likely that I will get caught" Rikki answered though she seemed far away.

Lewis shrugged and then pulled into the boathouse securing the boat while the girls watch from the sidelines. They would have helped but the rope was wet and now was not the time to go mermaid.

Once secured to the dock Lewis handed the unconscious Kiada over to the girls before climbing out of the boat himself. Taking her back from him he motioned for Rikki to lead the way.

The group walked silently up to the house. All worried about the poor girl in Lewis' arms. Rikki unlocked the door and they made their way into the house.

"Where should we put her?" Lewis asked.

"I think she has a room here." Rikki replied, "There's one room that Zane would never let me in. It's across the hall from his room. He always seemed protective of it."

"Lead the way."

The group walked past the kitchen and made their way up the back staircase. Cleo watched Rikki carefully as she led them up to the third floor. She was worried about the usually fiery girl being so distant.

At the landing Cleo noticed there were only four rooms on this floor. The first room on the right was obviously a guestroom as it was completely pristine, as was the room on the left. As they walked past the second door on the right Rikki ran her hand across the door, as if she longed to walk through that door. Cleo guessed that must be Zane's room.

Rikki then stopped in front of the last door. It was just past Zane's door on the left side of the hallway. She glanced back at Zane's door again before staring at the door before her.

"Rikki? Are you alright?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, I just miss Zane is all. I feel so bad for him."

With a sigh Rikki gripped the knob and opened the door. The room that greeted them was definitely Kiada's. The walls were painted a pale yellow with greenish-blue accents. A wooden dresser and desk lined the walls. In the farthest corner sat a queen-sized bed covered in a white canopy. Above the bed KIADA was written in painted wood letters. The room was so neat that it must have been years since anyone had lived here.

Rikki tied back the canopy as Lewis laid Kiada down on the bed and started checking her vitals. He knew this was bad, she needed a doctor but it wasn't safe to take her to a hospital. As Lewis got to work with the help of Bella and Cleo, Rikki slipped out to phone Zane.

Making her way to the kitchen Rikki sat down on one of the stools. She took a deep breath before dialing Zane. She didn't know what his reaction was going to be to Kiada's condition or the fact that Rikki had gone into her room.

"Hello?" Zane's voice came over the line.

"Zane…" Rikki started.

"Rikki? Are you okay? What happened?

"We found her Zane…" Rikki started her voice cracking, "She's in really bad shape. We found her unconscious in a cove."

"…Where are you?" his voice was quiet.

"At your house. I figured it would be the best place to take her. We put her in her room. I'm really sorry Zane. I know you told me not to go in there but I thought it might be the best place and…"

"Shhh Rikki it's okay. That's fine she should be in her own bed. I'll be home as soon as I can alright."

"Okay. And Zane"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Rikki"

Rikki closed her phone burying her face in her hands. She would never forgive herself if something happened. She should have noticed that the girl wasn't with them.

_What kind of friend are you?_ Rikki thought to herself.

Zane couldn't get home fast enough. As he pulled into the driveway he dashed out of the car and through the front door. Racing up the stairs he skidded to a halt outside his sister's room. He entered the room slowly afraid of what he might see.

There lying on the bed was Kiada. She was finally conscious and sitting up in the bed as Lewis continued to take care of her. Her brown hair had been braided down her back to get it out of the way. Her chestnut eyes were swollen and red as was her nose. But at that moment Zane could care less what his sister looked like, he was just glad she was alive.

"Ki?"

"It's alright Zane" Kiada chocked out, her voice raspy, "I'm okay now."

"I'm so sorry Ki. Things got so crazy this morning and I was just stupid. I should have known you were gone and made sure you were okay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Zane. I'm sorry too." She took a sip of water and continued, "I shouldn't have wandered off. I just wanted to think and then that storm came so fast and I got stuck and I couldn't get warm. The last thing I remember is curling up in a corner trying to warm up."

The twins smiled at one another. They had a lot of learning to do. So used to not being around each other they forgot what was most important…believing in each other.

"Now go see your girlfriend! She's been worried sick about you. She really does love you a lot, and I know you love her. Don't screw up Zane, you need each other."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go you idiot!"

"Thanks sis. Feel better."

The entire group watched as Zane walked out of the room. They could all see it even if he couldn't. He needed Rikki and even though he had been trying it took him until now to truly realize it.

"Will please shut the door." Kiada asked.

"Why?" Will replied.

"Because I know my brother. He'll take her to his room to talk. And I think they deserve some privacy. I've put them through a lot in the last 2 days."

"Gotcha!" Will said as he walked over closing the door.

The rest of the group feel into deep conversation as Zane made his was downstairs smiling. He was grateful for what his sister had just done. He entered the kitchen and found his girlfriend with her head still in her hands. She looked up when she heard his footsteps.

"Rikki? Rikki come here"

She didn't need to be told twice and got up closing the space between them holding him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay Rikki. She's okay."

"She is?" Rikki asked sniffling.

"Yes she is thanks to you. But are you?"

"It's my fault Zane. I should have noticed she wasn't around. I was her first friend here and I let her down."

"No you didn't. She doesn't blame you. She needed to think and the storm trapped her. It's not your fault. I promise."

"But…"

"No buts. Come on lets go up to my room and talk."

Zane took her hand and led her back up the steps. Walking down the hall he reached out opening his door and leading her inside. Shutting the door and locking it behind him he led he over to his bed.

She looked so lost as she sat down on the edge of his bed. Clad in black sheets and a black comforter it was very Zane. He walked into his closet and pulled off his jeans and shirt leaving him in just his boxers and a t-shirt. He placed an oversized t-shirt in her hands along with a pair of shorts she had left there.

Climbing into the bed he laid down with his head on the pillows, watching her as she pull the shorts on under her dress. Pulling the dress off she swiftly put on the t-shirt.

"Come here beautiful."

"But I'm a mess."

"No you aren't. You are the most beautiful thing ever."

Rikki crawled over to him and he pulled her close never wanting to let go again. Wiping the tears from her eyes he gave her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. She snuggled closer to him hiding her face in his chest. He held onto her tighter and the two quickly drifted off to sleep. They didn't need to say much, they just knew.


End file.
